Evil Intentions
by TimeGuardian
Summary: Serena and Darien are married, and now trying to lead normal lives. But what if an old enemy reappears, intent on destroying Serena?
1. Part One

_**Evil Intentions**  
by Time Guardian_

_REVISED 12/03/09 - This story was intended as a blend of my love of mystery with my former infatuation with Sailor Moon. This story is told from the POV of four different characters as a plot against Serena is revealed. I have decided to keep the dub names since that was what I had experience in at the time when I first wrote this story. I am simply editing this and giving it a well deserved polish since I am looking back at it and - well let's just say my earlier writing skills left much to be desired._

_I have since left the Sailor Moon Fandom, but I do hope you enjoy this story - try to figure out the players in this mystery if you can._

_

* * *

_

Time knows no bounds - or does it?

_Time is not in a normal flow. I can feel that, but I am bound by the laws of time. I cannot interfere._

_That doesn't mean I can't do something...._

* * *

Walking into a room with your eyes closed can present a challenge. When your four friends all but drag you to  
a secret place and promise something exciting if you close them, then it becomes a little better.

After walking what seemed like forever, I finally felt my friends bring me to a halt.

I then heard Ami exclaim. "Open your eyes, Serena."

I did just that - and I was surprised all right.

"For me??!" My eyes went as wide as saucers as I looked at the scene before me. Enough food to feed a small army,  
a pile of presents on the table in the corner....

"You guys are just too much." I managed to choke out as my eyes brimmed over with tears. _Dang it, Serena, control yourself!!_

_"_Serena, you are only one month pregnant and you are already getting hormonal," Rei teased.

I did the only thing I could think of to retaliate: I stuck my tounge out at Rei.

Ami, Lita, and Mina laughed as Rei stuck out her tounge right back at me before finally dissolving into laughter herself.

"Same old Serena," Rei finally said with a chuckle. "Come on, Meatball-head, and open your presents."

As I eagerly moved towards the piles of food, I noticed Mina looking at me with a sympathetic expression.

"Serena, didn't Darien want to come with you?" Mina asked.

_That's a loaded question._ I sighed, remembering how I left Darien back at our apartment. "Darien worked two back to back shifts at the hospitial, plus this is his first day  
off in five days. I decided to let him sleep..."

* * *

_Nightmares. _I thought those were a thing of the past. I _wish_ those had stayed in the past.

My life with Serena has been a happy one. When she told me she was pregnant, I was elated. Scared, but elated. After all, it isn't everyday that your future as  
King of the Earth is revealed to you. A beautiful wife, a baby on the way...life is good.

But the nightmares have come back - violent ones that leave me breathless, restless, and downright worried considering my past with nightmares:

_I see Serena, walking down the street with me. She is the picture of beauty, her body rounding out to make room for the baby. I am beside her, gazing into her  
clear blue eyes. We stop at the individual shop windows, admiring some things we want to buy for the baby._

_All of a sudden, a flash of energy explodes between us._

_I have no chance to protect Serena as the both of us fall to the ground. I look up to see if I can see who is attacking us, but all that I can see is a bright light. I tell  
Serena to stay down and quickly turn into Tuxedo Mask._

_Before I can take action, another energy ball slams toward Serena....and I hear her agonizing scream..._

* * *

_The party is in full swing. She looks so goody-goody standing there, talking to the others._

_She doesn't deserve any happiness. I must kill her for what she has done._

_Princess Serenity... I will see to it that you will never see another sunrise. I swear it!_

I pasted a smile on my face and walked over to Serena, taking her by the arm. "C'mon Serena, lets dig into the goodies...I am hungry..."

* * *

_The flow of time is still off balance. I don't even know if what I did is going to help Serena or not._

_The world is in peril, and the best I can do is send someone dreams or nightmares - something has gotta work, it just has to.

* * *

_

I was tired when I got home from the baby shower that night, but I was not ready for the sight that greeted me when I entered my  
apartment. There, sitting on a chair in front of the televsion, was Darien. He was fully clothed, and judging by the expression on his  
face, he wasn't even paying any attention to the flickering images that were on the TV screen.

"Darien??!!" I said with some surprise and concern. "What are you doing still up?"

He looked at me with a haggard expression and finally managed a tired smile. "I had a little trouble sleeping. Not to worry, my love. Now that  
you are here, I think I will be able to sleep soundly."

He then turned the TV off, gave me a kiss, and then walked towards our bedroom.

He didn't sound like himself, but I was too tired to argue...

* * *

I was relieved to see her. Those nightmares didn't do anything for my sanity, thats for sure.

*If anything happened to her, I don't think I could go on...*

Once I was in bed with Serena, I pulled her close.

"So how was the baby shower?" I asked.

"It was cool...wait a minute, you knew about this all along,  
didn't you?" She said suspiciously.

"Guilty as charged." I admitted

"Well, for your info, It was very cool..." She mumured, and then broke  
off into a yawn. "I was just sorry that you couldn't come..."

"It's ok..Lets get some sleep now. "

"Ok. G'nite..." She snuggled deeper into my arms, and was soon asleep.

I tried to sleep, but it would not come. I tried to clear my mind, but the  
nightmare still haunted me.

*Please, let me be able to keep her safe...*

* * *

_Three months later-_

My monthly appointment with the doctor. It feels weird laying on an examining table while someone is poking at my rounded  
abdomen. However, it's not so bad when your doctor is one of your best friends.

"Well Ami, hows the baby doing?" I asked her.

She reached up, and fiddled with some controls on a display unit.

"See for yourself," She said proudly, she hit the rewind button on the unit, and we both watched the ultrasound

The playback showed an ultrasound of my baby at four months. I saw the baby's heart, and what looked like  
a row of pearls, which Ami told me was the baby's spine.

My own heart thudded in my chest. _Our baby. Oh, Darien, our dream is coming true._

I got off of the examining table and hugged her. She handed me a videotape, marked "Ultrasound"

"This is cool! Darien is gonna love the video.. Thanks, Ami!"

Ami smiled, "Same time next month, don't forget!"

"I wont."

I made sure my top was back in place and eagerly rushed out of the room, more than ready to spend  
the afternoon with my wonderful husband.

* * *

I was waiting outside the doctor's office, when Serena rushed out.  
She pulled me into an embrace and kissed me full on the lips.  
*Hmm, now she knows how to kiss...*

"Hmm, and what was that for?" I teased.

"Because, I had a good checkup, and I have the proof," Serena  
said with a smile, as she dangled the video in front of me.

"Well, this calls for a celebration then. How about some lunch,  
and then some shopping?"

"Oh, Darien, that sounds wonderful."

After we ate, Darien and I went shopping. We looked in quite a few  
store windows before he got quite impatient.

"Serena, we have been looking at different baby stores for nearly a  
half hour now, can't you make up your mind?"

I smiled, and decided to have a little fun with him.

"Oh, all right! Lets go into the first one we saw about  
a block back."

This elicted a groan from Darien.

I laughed. "Just kidding! Cmon, lets go into this one..."

* * *

*Just how many things can one buy for a baby, anyway?*

We walked out of that baby shop, both of us clutching a few packages  
apiece.

Serena was smiling as we walked down the street. I am beside her, gazing into her  
clear blue eyes.

She is the picture of beauty, her body rounding out to make room for the baby...

Feeling a sense of Deja-vu, I stopped myself in mid-thought. *This is just  
like my nightmare..!*

As if on cue, the ball of energy from my nightmares slammed inbetween the  
two of us, forcing us to the pavement.

I look up to see who is attacking us, but all I can see is a bright light.  
A sick feeling entered the pit of my stomach, as I considered my options.

Beside me, I heard Serena gasp, "Not You!" *Did she see the enemy?*

Concerned for her safety, I shout, "Serena, hide!"

I transformed into Tuxedo Mask in the blink of an eye, and threw roses in  
the direction where the attack was coming from, but to no avail. Another  
energy ball slams toward Serena, and I am too far away to help her...

"Serena, run!"

She sees it coming, and starts to run...

The ball of energy strikes a point beside her, the force of the energy blast  
propelling her into a nearby wall.

I hear her scream...

* * *

I survey the scene with satisfaction. Her husband is rushing over to  
her unmoving form.

I teleported out....mission accomplished - my revenge is complete.

* * *

When we were attacked on the street, I feared for my baby's safety more  
than my own.

Then I heard Darien's voice, telling me to run.

The energy hit beside me, and I felt like I was flying...

I slammed back-first into a nearby wall, and crumpled to the ground...

But that was not what shocked me....

I saw who was attacking us...

*Why her??*

Then my world went black...

When I finally opened my eyes, I was laying on the sidewalk, with Darien  
looking down at me, tears in his eyes.

I tried to lift my arm to touch his face, but a wave of pain went through me.

"Serena! are you all right? " His voice bordered on the edge of hysteria.

Everything in my body hurt, but I struggled to form the words....

"Pain....oh, Darien...I saw...I..."

Darien tried to soothe me as best he could. "Easy, Serena. Please don't move  
till the ambulance arrives, honey. Everything will be okay, I promise."

I wanted to tell him what I saw, but it was too easy to give into the pain. I slipped  
back into the darkness...

* * *

The nightmare came true. The love of my life was attacked, and I couldn't do anything to  
stop it!

As I rode with Serena in the ambulance, I prayed that she and the baby were okay.

One thing was certain, though: Someone wanted her dead, and she saw who it was.

I took her hand in mine, as the ambulance sped towards the hospital.

*Don't worry, my love. I will not fail you again...I swear it!*

Sitting in the waiting room is slow torture...

"Darien??"

I looked up just as Ami walked in, a mixture of worry and concern on her face.

I got up and went to her. "Ami, how's she doing?"

" It is almost morbid to say, but it's lucky that she hit that wall back first, or  
her injuries would have been much worse."

Ami took a seat and continued. "As it is though, her back is severly  
bruised, leaving her mobility exteremly limited. I did an ultrasound on  
the baby, and everything seems to be normal. There was no bleeding  
or tearing, a miracle helped by the fact that she has kept herself in the  
best of health. She did sustain a concussion, and is currently unconcious.  
Because of this, the back injuries, and the fact that she is 4 months pregnant,  
we want to keep her here where she will be safe and recover."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "When can I see her?"

"It'll be a half hour before she is put in a room, so you can see her then."

I put my head in my hands. "It's all my fault. I knew what was going  
to happen, and I still couldn't do anything! What good am I as her protector?"

Ami put a hand on my shoulder and tried to reassure me. "Darien, over the  
years that you have been Tuxedo Mask, you have kept her safe. You have  
done a wonderful job. You have done everything you could, and she is alive,  
thanks to you. What she needs now is a caring, supportive husband, because  
she is going need all of the help she can to recover ."

I smiled. "You're right. We still have a problem though. The person  
who tried to kill Serena is still out there somewhere. We need to find this  
person before he/she strikes again."

Ami stood up. "Let me call in the others. We need to make plans."

"Ok."

Ami started to walk out of the room, and then turned back to face me.

"Don't worry, Darien. We'll find a way to protect her."

*I hope so..........for Serena's sake...*

* * *

Dammit, the Princess has nine lives! I thought I killed her!

I must bide my time. I have waited seven years for my revenge. A few more hours will not matter. . . .

* * *

Cold, so very cold. Glaciers and ice are all around.

*Where am I? This must be a dream...*

Walking towards a large glacier off in the distance, I see some bright lights  
flashing in the sky..

As I walked towards the glacier, the light show became even brighter.  
Following the path of lights, my eyes wandered around to find it's source.

*Two people fighting on what look like towers....waitaminute!!!!*

*That looks like...Queen Metallia??!!! And the other person is me!*

*This is the North Pole!*

This was my first major battle against evil.

The journey to this battle was packed with peril. My friends had already died  
along the journey, victims of Beryl's monsters. I stood atop that ice tower scared  
out of my mind, but I knew that I couldn't let evil like that exist.

"Moon Healing...Escalation!!"

It took a lot of power to defeat her.

With the help of my fallen friends' spirits, I was able to call upon enough power to  
defeat her. The power radiated outward, completely obiliterating Queen Metallia.

But with victory came a cost - my life and the lives of my friends.

Once the battle was over, I collapsed and died atop that ice tower.

_So why am I here? What am I supposed to see??_

* * *

_Sending a dream is harder than I thought._

_C'mon Serena ...stay with it a little longer...there's something you need to see._

* * *

The power that detstroyed Queen Metallia is coming back. It is bathing the landscape  
in a pink glow, engulfing the area where she and I were fighting.

But as I watched the scene unfold in front of me, I saw a completely different energy  
emerge.

It is blue in color, and for some reason, even though I knew it was a dream, I  
could sense an evil aura surrounding that energy.

As I observed the evil energy, I could hear a weak voice coming from it:

"Dammit.....she defeated...me....but....I ....live!"

*What the...that voice.??!!*

"I must survive...I need a new body..."

*Queen Metallia??!!*

The energy hovered, then sped towards the areas where my fallen comrades were.

A sinking feeling overtook me, as I realized what was going to happen. Queen  
Metallia was going to possess one of my friends!!!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Stop it!!!!!!" I screamed.

But this being a dream, Queen Metallia paid no heed. She callously looked over each of my friends and finally made her choice.

"Yess....." Queen Metallia hissed, "you will do quite nicely..."

The eneregy hovered for a second, and then it was sucked into the body she chose.

I then heard Metallia's voice once more. "I...am..weak....but I will...have..my...revenge! I SWEAR IT!"

All was then silent, with the exception of the oncoming pink-hued energy.

Falling to my knees, I cried out in frustration and with a new understanding. _This is what I was supposed to see...that is why she attacked me on the street_.

The energy washed over everything in sight and I realized what needed to be done. _I must go back! I have to help her - somehow._

* * *

_Okay, now you now know where the evil is coming from. As to who is the one that got possessed? That I regret, will have to wait for one more chapter. Stay tuned! The Sailor Moon characters are not mine, they are just fun to write about, that's all._

Till Next time,

_Time Guardian_


	2. Part Two

_**Evil Intentions**  
by Time Guardian_

_Part Two_

I sat beside Serena's bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

It had already been twelve hours since we've been in this place. Twelve hours,  
and she had not regained conciousness yet. I come to work here almost every day,  
and never think twice about it.

Twelve hours since the attack....it hurts me to think about it. * If I had only...*

My eyes were heavy from lack of sleep, but I took her hand in mine and caressed it softly.

My voice was tired and hoarse with emotion. "Come on, Serena. Please  
come back to me. I need you..."

I want to be here for Serena when she wakes up, but my weary body is wanting sleep....

Someone's moaning.

I lifted my head, and realized that I had fallen asleep in the chair beside Serena's  
bed...

I looked over at her, and realized that she was the one that was moaning.

I took her hand in mine. "Serena?"

She opened her eyes....

* * *

When I first opened my eyes, all I saw were white walls, and light streaming  
in from a nearby window.

"Serena?"

I looked over to find Darien was sitting beside me. A feeling of relief  
washed over me. *I'm safe...*

I wanted to ask him where we were, but it came out more like a croak.

"Where...am...I?"

Darien brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"You are in the hospital, honey. How do you feel?"

I tried to shift my position in bed, but a jolt of pain went through  
me. "Like I was pummeled by twenty monsters," I said with a groan.

My thoughts then turned to the baby. "Darien....the baby..."

Darien finished the thought that weighed heavily on my mind. "...is fine. You were  
very lucky according to Ami....," he broke off in midsentence.

I grabbed Darien's hand. "Darien, what is it?"

Darien turned and walked to the window, "I'm sorry Serena. I failed to protect you. You could have gotten killed, and it was my fault! If anything had happened to you, I..."

My heart went out to Darien. "Darien, don't. I'm alive. Banged and bruised maybe, but I am alive, and so is our child."

Darien walked back over to the edge of my bed. I smiled, reached my hand up, and squeezed his hand. "I love you, my Prince. Never forget that."

I stood there beside Serena's bedside, clutching her hand, my heart full of love.

She just reminded me why I love her so much. I leaned over and  
softly kissed her cheek.

"I never will, as long as you are here to remind me, my love."

She smiled, but then her face grew serious.

"Darien, I saw who was attacking us."

"Who was it?"

She then explained what she saw, and the dream she had.

* * *

I took it all in. *Queen Metallia, alive?*

Then I decided to tell her about the nightmare..

"Serena, I have a confession to make. I had a nightmare that foretold the attack on your life..."

She looked at me in amazement. "No wonder you haven't been sleeping! Hmm, I receive a  
dream telling who is attacking us, and you receive a nightmare about the attack. I wonder  
if it's from our friends in the future..."

"That's not important right now," I told her, "What is important is that we have an enemy  
bent on revenge against you, and she is using one of your friends to do it with."

"Right," she sighed," we have to help her. There's got to be a way of defeating Metallia  
without hurting her in the process. The Silver Crystal could probaly do it...."

"In your condition, the power from the Silver Crystal would kill you! I wont let you do it..."

"Darien," her voice was pleading, " she is one of my best friends, and will probaly die if we  
don't do something!" She sighed once again, " But you are right, though, I don't have enough  
strength to use the Silver Crystal on my own... hmm I think I have an idea, but we'll need the help of everyone."

"Ami has gathered them all together downstairs, that would be easy enough."

Serena looked thoughtful. "We don't want to tip off Metallia, though.....Ok, here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Watching through the time gate is like slow torture.

They finally know who the enemy is, but the harder part is to come.

_Be careful Serena, more than one life is at stake here..._

* * *

My final chance has come. The Princess must die for what she has done to me, and then I can resume my conquest of Earth  
in this new body. No one will be able to stop me!

* * *

After I met with Ami, I went back into Serena's room.

As I walked in, She looked at me with anticipation. "Well?"

"They are all outside, waiting to see you. Serena, are you sure about this? A lot of  
this is riding on you and the Silver Crystal...."

She sighed. "Darien, I know how you feel, but we have to defeat Queen Metallia  
before she hurts anyone else. With you and the other Sailor Senshi supporting  
me, we should be able to defeat her once and for all..."

I walked closer to the side of her bed, and gave her a kiss.

"Be careful, my love."

Serena smiled. "You too...."

I turned and left the room to get the others *ok....showtime!*

Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei all came in at once and immediatly surrounded me.

"Serena, we were so worried about you!" Lita said with concern in her voice.

"We heard the baby's gonna be ok. How are you holding up?" Mina asked.

"I am feeling better. My back is healing rapidly. But knowing that my baby is  
safe is the best feeling in the world..."

"I just wish that we could have gotten our hands on whoever tried to kill you  
Serena. We should have been there..." Rei said with a fierce determination  
in her voice.

*Here goes...*

I tried to keep my voice as even as possible. "But everything has turned out fine.  
I wasn't seriously hurt, and neither was the baby. However, one of you is not happy  
about that..."

Four very shocked gazes met mine head on.

"What do you mean by that Serena??" Lita asked, hurt in her voice, " We would  
never hurt you!!!"

"For god sakes, Serena, I am your doctor!!" Ami shouted. "I took an oath to heal people,  
not hurt them!!"

"Serena, you can't mean that," Mina said, also sounding very hurt.

I then turned my head to face Rei.

"How about you, Rei?" I asked. "Are you glad that I am ok?"

Rei began to look very uncomfortable. "I don't know what you mean. What are you  
talking about??"

I drove the point home, "You were the one that attacked me in the street, and tried to  
kill me, weren't you?"

"Serena, how can you say that??? We are best friends!! I would never do anything  
to hurt you!" Rei shouted in denial.

"Rei, I know whats going on...or should I say Queen Metallia?"

Rei suddenly doubled over in agony. The others moved foward to help her, but  
I held out a hand.

" She's not herself ..."

Rei's head whipped up to face me. I could no longer see her eyes, for they were now  
radiating a red colored energy. And when she spoke, it was with an evil voice I had last  
heard in my dream, a voice all too familiar.

" Well now....I gueesss my ssecretss out..." she hissed.

Rei/Queen Metallia walked towards my bed, a look of cold fury in her eyes, "And now,  
to finish to the job!"

* * *

I didn't want to believe Serena at first, when she said that Metallia had possesed Rei's body.  
But now, seeing her in front of us...

"Ami," I shouted, "do it now!"

Ami, Lita, and Mina formed a circle around the bed, pulled out their tranformation  
wands, and pointed them at Rei/Queen Metallia.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"

Power flowed from each of them, and surrounded Rei/Queen Metallia, forming a shield  
that completely surrounded her.

She howled with rage, and began blasting at the shield by shooting energy from her  
eyes.

Ami turned to the two of us.

"Hurry! We can't hold her for long!"

Darien took my hand in his, and transformed into Prince Darien.

"Let's do this..." he said.

The Silver Crystal floated in front of me. I focused all of my strength and love.

"Moon Healing Escalation!!"

The energy hit her full front, and she howled in pain.

I focused with all of my might. Darien had also joined me, and focused his Earth  
energy through the crystal at her.

But it wasn't working. Rei/Queen Metallia stood to her full height, and began to  
laugh.

I heard Metallia's voice. "You bitch! Do you think I would sit in this body for  
seven years, and not learn a few tricks?? It's gonna take more than the power of the  
crystal to defeat me!"

Her eyes glowed even brighter with evil power.

She blasted pure enregy straight at the shield that held her, propelling Mina,  
Lita, and Ami against the walls of my room.

She then turned towards me once again..."And now for you......"

Darien tried to block her path, but a wave of her hand sent him flying into a nearby  
wall.

She leapt across the room, and landed on top of me, her hands around my neck, trying  
to choke me.

"NO!!!" I tried to cry out...but it wouldnt come.

I frantically tried to come up with another plan, but it was becoming to hard to think...  
hard to breathe.

Suddenly, the pressure around around my throat loosened. Darien had pulled her off of me and  
was trying to keep her in a arm lock.

"Try again, Serena!" He shouted.

I held up the Silver Crystal once more. *Please Rei....help us....*

"MOON HEALING...ESCALATION!!!"

The energy from the crystal hit her head on. This time though, she doubled over as  
if in great pain...

and then the blue-hued energy that had infected my friend left her body. Free of  
it's influence, Rei collapsed onto the floor.

Lita, Mina, and Ami, rushed over to Rei to see if she was all right.

* * *

I stared at the mass of energy that was floating there.

*So this is Queen Metallia... the evil force that almost took my wife away.*

Metallia's voice, weaker than before, now eminated from the cloud.

"You will not defeat me this time child..."

Serena's gaze turned cold.

"You have tried to hurt me and you have tried to hurt the people I love! In the name  
of the future, you will not live to see it..."

She aimed the Silver Crystal directly at Queen Metallia.

"Cosmic Moon Power!"

The enregy from the crystal was brighter this time, and completly engulfed Queen  
Metallia. Her form dissolved in front of our eyes.

"You did it Serena!" I shouted, as I made my way back to her bedside.

She looked very tired. *It must have been the crystal..*

"Is...Rei...ok?" She asked weakly.

I looked over as the others were helping Rei into a standing position.

I turned back to Serena. "Yes she is fine. You saved her, my love."

She smiled and grasped my hand. "No , we did it. I couldn't have done it  
without you and the others."

She then closed her eyes, "Weak....I feel so very weak..."

Ami came up beside me.

"Darien, that fight took a lot out of her...let me check her over while you help  
with Rei..."

I leaned in close and kissed her. "Get some rest honey, you deserve it."

* * *

Later...

I woke up to find that it was night time. I don't know how long I slept.

I looked over at the chair beside me, expecting to find Darien. Instead, Rei  
was sitting there looking at me.

"About time you woke up, meatball head," she teased, "how are you feeling?"

"Much better," I said with a smile, "how about you, are you ok?"

Rei looked at the floor a second.

"I knew something was wrong. I couldn't exactly pin it down, I tried a dozen  
different fire readings, but they would tell me nothing. I guess.... she was  
waiting for the right moment to try and kill you."

"Rei....there was nothing you could have done. She had full control of you..."

Rei smiled.

"Almost. When you first hit me with a blast from the crystal, I knew you has come  
for me...thats how I was able to help cast Queen Metallia out of me when you tried  
it a second time."

"What matters is that we are all safe," I said with a yawn. "Besides, Darien and I  
have a question for you."

"Sure Serena, what is it?"Rei said with a puzzled look.

"Well, Darien and I we talking about this, and we were wondering. Would you consent  
to be the baby's godmother?"

Rei grew misty eyed. "Me?? I..would be honored Serena...thank you."

I smiled. "Good. It's settled then. Umm, Rei, could you see if the night staff could bring  
some food around? I am starving..."

She laughed. "Same old Serena....I'll be right back."

As she walked out of the room, I looked out of the window. From my vantage point, I could  
see the moon quite clearly. It was at the stage where it was a perfect crescent shape.

*The moon is beautiful tonight...*

* * *

Nine months....

They try and prepare you for the labor experience, but  
when it finally hits, all rational thought goes out the window.

I laid on the bed, panting through a contraction, while Darien  
stood by my side, clutching my hand.

Ami was at the foot of the bed, tending to the task at hand.

"C'mon Serena, you're almost there. One more push!"

"UNNNNGGGH!" I grunted then bore down once again.

The pain was there, but then, it was if a great pressure was released.  
The baby slid out into Ami's outstrecthed arms.

Ami cut the umbilical cord, and suctioned the fluid from the baby's mouth.

Drying the baby off in a towel, she bundled the baby up and handed her  
to me.

"Congratulations Serena, you and Darien have a lovely baby  
daughter."

I looked at our baby daughter. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever  
seen. I opened the blanket a tad near her head, and then I saw it:

The pinkest hair I had ever seen.

Darien smiled down at the two of us. "Looks like Rini has come to stay..."

I smiled and looked into her angelic face. "Baby Serenity...."

* * *

I always love that memory. The day our daughter was born  
was a day that brought joy into our lives.

"My Queen! What are you doing here at the Time Gate?"

Sailor Pluto walked towards me, an expression of amazement on her  
face.

"I was just reliving some past memories, Pluto. No need to concern yourself."

Somehow, I do not think she was convinced.

When I looked back upon then events happening around that time, I knew I  
was getting help from somewhere. But it didn't feel like Pluto's handiwork...

I smiled at the paradox. Who would think someone could help their past self?

"I better get back to the palace. We are celebrating Rini's birthday tomorrow,  
and there is much to prepare."

"I understand. Good day to you, my Queen....and I must say, I couldn't have  
done a better job myself."

*She knew all along??!!*

I chuckled. *Why should I be surpised??? She is the Guardian of Time...*

I walked back towards the palace, back to the family I love so much.

T H E E N D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_I would like to thank all of the people who have sent me feedback on this story.  
This one was fun to work on, because I love a good mystery. _

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_Time Guardian_


End file.
